On the Scent
'On the Scent '''is the eleventh main quest in ''Kingdom Come: Deliverance. It begins automatically upon completing Mysterious Ways, when Henry learns about Reeky of Ledetchko. This is a timed mission, and taking too long - more than about three days - will ensure that Runt reaches Reeky before you do. You will need a spade. Synopsis One of the members of the Neuhof gang, a fellow who goes by the moniker of Reeky, should be somewhere in the vicinity of Ledetchko. Unfortunately, that's about all I could find out so far. I expect it shouldn't be too hard to ... well, catch scent of this Reeky, although I don't expect it will be a pleasant encounter Objectives *Track down Reeky **Talk to Reeky's father ***(Optional) Reeky was selling poached game to the innkeeper. I should go check it out. ****Bring the hare meat to the innkeeper (0/60) *****Find the disused mineshaft on the left bank of Sasau River *****Find the shaft on the promontory *****Find the cave in the hills by Ledetchko *(Optional) Talk to the bathhouse wench that Reeky is seeing. **Find Reeky's stash **Ask at the woodcutter's camp ***Talk to the woodcutter called Raspberry. ****(Optional) Find Reeky's hideout by following Raspberry's directions. *****(Optional) Find the beginning of the path in the woodcutter's camp *****(Optional) Go down to the stream until you see a fallen tree-trunk lying across it. *****(Optional) Cross the trunk to the other side and go uphill until you reach a big boulder *****(Optional) Find the little mill-wheel around the stream *****(Optional) Go around the spring and you'll see the clearing. Go towards it. *****(Optional) Reeky's cave is somewhere in the clearing. Walkthrough After discovering that Reeky was involved in the attack on Neuhof, set off to Ledetchko to find him. As Reeky's father is the local tanner, that is the most obvious place to start. The tanner will initially claim that he doesn't know where Reeky is, but after some convincing he will give Henry some clues - that Reeky had been poaching and hiding out in the deepest part of the woods, and he suspected that his son was selling his illegal game to the local Innkeeper. Tanner's Stats Before you investigate the innkeeper, make some more inquiries. Other people around town will tell you that Reeky was not particularly popular, but that he was often seen hanging around the local bathhouse with one of the bathmaids, Adela. At first she is confrontational, sure that Henry has come to lecture her about sin and seduction. However, Henry is able to reassure her that he's only looking for Reeky. She reveals that she last saw Reeky several days before, drunk (which was unusual for him), and muttering about Lubosh. Adela's Stats Reeky confessed that she was the only woman who would come near him, and that he had buried the money behind his house - even offering to let her take half, or for them to run away together. Adela states that she felt sorry for Reeky, but that she didn't love him, and didn't believe he really had the money. Further, she is able to confirm he sold his poached meat to the Innkeeper, and passed by the local woodcutter's camp on his way to his hideout. Go to the Inn and speak to the Innkeeper. At first he will deny knowing Reeky, then ask Henry to remind the currier that he is still owed some goods. If Henry can successfully encourage the Innkeeper to divulge some more information (or promises to retrieve some hare meat to settle the debt), he will inform you that he doesn't know the exact location of the camp, but due to Reeky always taking candles and lamp oil with him, he knows it's somewhere dark. He will give you the location of three possible sites. Innkeeper's Stats Head over the Tannery and dig near the rock pile near the north-western corner of the fence. There you will find 115 and a badly deteriorated Sturdy gambeson. Might as well pick them up before you to the Woodcutter's camp and speak to a worker called Raspberry. Apparently, he is a drunkard (explaining his red face) but he does know Reeky, and has even been to the hideout, which can be found by listening to the distinctive "clap-clap-clap" of a mill-wheel on the stream. Head west from the edge of the camp and follow the path to the creek. Head upstream until you see a fallen tree creating a bridge. Cross over and continue uphill (downstream) until the river branches - follow it right until you see a big boulder. Listen carefully for the mill-wheel and find the nearby clearing to the west. There, you will find Reeky's hideout ... and Reeky. Depending on how fast you got there, you will arrive to find a terrified Reeky hiding in the cave. He will explain that there were two gangs at Neuhof - his and Runt's. And while Reeky and his mates (Pious, the leader, Timmy, the dumb muscle and Lubosh, Reeky's only friend) were just there to grab what they could and run, Runt was intent on slaughtering everyone. While searching the stables, Reeky reveals that they encountered the horse trader, Smil, who was promptly murdered by Runt - an event witnessed by Ginger, who managed to fight off Reeky before Lubosh let him escape. After the raid, the group were confronted by two members of Runt's gang, who accused them of being traitors and try to attack them. Lubosh is able to kill one of them before the group fled. At that moment, Henry and Reeky hear the sound of three approaching bandits. Reeky wants to run, but Henry convinces him that the only way they'll survive is to fight them off. Kill the bandits with Reeky. If you question him again, he'll tell you that Runt wasn't carrying Sir Radzig Kobyla's sword, just an ordinary one. At this point, you can either let Reeky go, execute him yourself, or escort him back to Rattay for trial - one that almost certainly result in a death sentence. However, if you arrive too late, you will find the bandits have been and gone. The badly beaten Reeky begs for Henry's help, and through the pain he is only able to tell Henry that Neuhof was a botched job, and he never meant for anyone to die. He reveals that the bandits have a camp, and his friend Timmy, who works at the windmill near Merhojed, might know where they are - if Runt hasn't found him first. The only thing to do is to put Reeky out of his misery.Either way, you now have to find Timmy. Notes *''It is not necessary to visit the Woodcutter's camp if you don't want. Just talk to the Innkeeper and head to the cave.'' *''There is nothing in either of the other mineshafts, so searching them is fruitless.'' *Two of the three bandits may be found at the Ledetchko Inn, speaking quite loudly about their intentions. If you wait for them to finish you can track them going back to their camp, at which point you will see the third bandit waiting there. They will stay in the camp for at least the remainder of the day, although they do not eat so poisoning their food is not an option. If you'd rather chose the time of attack yourself, you can kill them in this camp, which will result in them never appearing during your conversation with Reeky. Category:Main Quests